


Colour Theory

by reachgracebyfalling



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, Nail Polish, Unexpected shoe kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachgracebyfalling/pseuds/reachgracebyfalling





	1. Chapter 1

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, really not mine.

 

 

Colour Theory. 

 

One   -   Violet 

 

It's not a love thing or a sex thing.

It's a the-person-sitting-next-to-Iris-is-wearing-violet-coloured-four and a half inch-stilettos-with straps-criss crossing-around-pale-ankles-thing-and-Eddie-had-no-idea-that-his-brain-could-react-that-way-thing.

And now he's been standing in by the restaurant doors for too long and everyone's giving him weird looks. 

So Eddie smiled what he hoped was a normal smile and hurried over to the table, kissing Iris on the cheek,  before turning to Barry and doing the same.

"Happy Birthday Barry." He placed a haphazardly wrapped present on the table and glanced down,  " Nice shoes."

"Thanks," Barry smiled back, "Iris got them for me."

 

_Well of course she did._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two  -  Mustard.

 

 

Colour Theory. 

 

 

Two -  Mustard. 

 

 

"Try this," Linda held out a blouse, taking the one Barry had picked away from him,  "That's not going to work."

Barry gave her a sceptical look, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She removed all of the offending colour from from the clothes he held over his arm, "Mustard is not your friend."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Teal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Colour Theory. 

 

 

Chapter Three  -  Teal.

 

 

"Don't move." Cisco warned, meticulously applying a second coat of teal coloured polish to Barry's fingernails, "Move, and I won't won't do your toes."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
